


May 5 Good Omens Celebration Prompts

by Yvesriba



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvesriba/pseuds/Yvesriba
Summary: The Anniversary Prompt is WOOD. Crowley is presenting Azi with a bookstand he lovingly made with his own hands (not miracled together). Azi is really impressed by the quality, and the labor of love that went into it. Crowley did miracle the perfect blue tartan bow, which matches Azi's eyes.The general prompt for May 5 is Miscommunication. I felt a bit challenged on this one, and I also was itching to do an illustration related to the GO Lockdown video story. I was very touched by Ineffable Toreshi's story "Stay With Me" which has Azi second-guessing himself over his poor communication during the phone call, and chastising himself that he blew a chance to spend lockdown with Crowley. But, not to worry. Crowley knows better.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8
Collections: Good Omens Celebration





	May 5 Good Omens Celebration Prompts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IneffableToreshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableToreshi/gifts).



> I originally had Crowley wearing the DT floppy bob haircut, as in other illustrations I've been posting. But our dear author suggested giving him longer hair -- as there's more to grab on to ;-) -- so I happily obliged. I agree he looks better. Very romantic. It might get longer still.


End file.
